Divine Redemption
by meiling2086
Summary: Years on the run lead him back to native soil. He has an agenda of his own to settle, but more troubles seem to follow in his wake.
1. Prologue: Return

**Rurouni Kenshin  
Divine Redemption**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The works of _Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_ rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters (young and old, major or minor) are rightfully my property. No one is allowed to use them unless they want a beating!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit here! I'm not making money out of this venture.

**You Have Been Forewarned!** There are spoilers in this fan fiction that relate to the ending of_Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_. You are reading this knowing that I have already warned you and that there will be consequences to your understanding of the world of _Kenshin_. So please, have an open mind about the current situations of the characters to follow.

* * *

**Prologue: Return**

* * *

Down by the docks of Kyoto, large ships departed and arrived against the waves of the ocean. Many people that passed through wore dresses in large frocks and suits. The West had merged with the East. The eighteenth year of Meiji came to prosper and many people had begun to live in this world. Although the ruling classes still had their share of troublesome folk for some years, peace reigned in the country of Japan. The Western world greatly influenced the culture of the land whilst economy shone and dimmed in its prospects and recessions. 

For the past seven years, he had disappeared from Japan. He had been on the run from Tokyo, taking flight on a ship bound for the Main Continent, and thus had not returned. But this day, in the middle of the summer heat, he stands by the hull of a large ship facing the docks of Kyoto. The piers drew closer towards the ship as the large engine slowed to a crawl. Many foreigners looked ahead towards the land in mild wonder. He stood in anticipation and nonchalance.

The ship boarded the pier, and many people from the large endeavour walked off its ramp onto the dock. He stood with his knapsack across his back and the clothes he held dear. His face had met with age from his teenage years, and it is this gruff exterior that barred off many people on board. He turned towards the ramp and walked off the ship. His large form strode by the many fisherman and workers on the docks. The smell of gutted fish and salty air brought back few memories of his past. How he had ran for so long.

"I wonder how everyone's doing?" he murmured. He walked past the docks, receiving many glances from people around him. A dirty window took his interest, and upon finding it, he smeared the grime away from its surface. He peered into his reflection. Stubble had grown around his once youthful face, and his hair had matted out chaotically atop his head. He looked to his clothes and found the dirt and stains that adorned its white cloths. He sighed. He knew it was too long since he had a proper bath.

"You're growing old Sanosuke," he muttered. He turned towards the city of Kyoto, and shaking his head, continued to make his journey. Sanosuke crossed the docks and into the marketplaces that followed. It was not long for him to walk into the city with nothing but a knapsack and his clothes on his back.


	2. Chapter 1: Rewards Aplenty

**Rurouni Kenshin  
Divine Redemption**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The works of _Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_ rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters (young and old, major or minor) are rightfully my property. No one is allowed to use them unless they want a beating!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit here! I'm not making money out of this venture.

**You Have Been Forewarned!** There are spoilers in this fan fiction that relate to the ending of _Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_. You are reading this knowing that I have already warned you and that there will be consequences to your understanding of the world of_ Kenshin_. So please, have an open mind about the current situations of the characters to follow.

**Author's Note:** A _jo_ is a staff the size of a walking stick. Used in _Jodo_/_Jojutsu_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rewards Aplenty**

* * *

Kyoto had received its many changes in time. Sanosuke could not believe how much it had after seven years. The Western cultures that continuously influenced Japan had now taken its toll. Many of the regimes of the old ways, such as clothing, manners, services, and other things had reverted into a Western ideal. It felt like a circus he was walking through, not his own country. He knew he had a lot of catching up to do with everybody he left behind. 

"Wow, it's been so long," he muttered to himself. "I wonder if that_Shirobeko_ still runs around here?" Continuing down the long streets, Sanosuke walked with his tired feet, searching for the restaurant he had grown to know all those years ago.

The streets were filled with many people, however not so overly crowded amongst the stalls. In particular, a food stall stood amidst many of these shops. Mediocre as it may be, an old man talked casually to a young person packing the items purchased earlier, placing the miso and the soba perfectly inside a large wooden casing. The old man smiled upon the young person working tirelessly, stroking his small beard.

"Are you sure this is everything your Lady needs?" he spoke with a content yet concerned look across his face.

The young person, packing the items into a small box, smiled at him contently. Although through tired eyes, he held resolve and persistence. "I'm pretty sure," he answered, closing the lid to avoid the contents' exposure from the surrounding air. "She can be quite a handful sometimes." He then wrapped the box within a cloth, tying the ends above the lid.

"I could imagine," stated the old man, finally seeing the product of the younger man's toil. "So, it's just these rounds then?"

The young man smiled. "Yep, then I can relax for the rest of the day." He turned towards the street, watching the people walk by with their brightly coloured clothes. However, something caught his eye close by. Something out of place in this bright scenario, adorned in dull brown clothing as he. They turned to him with eyes filled with nothing else but hunger and boredom. He gently smiled at these little figures and immediately turned towards the stall, eyeing on some foodstuffs across its boards. Many things caught his eye, but one in particular was perfect for the taking.

"Would you mind if I have two of those?" he asked, pointing to the pork buns that lay in the stall.

The old man stared at him curiously, yet with a playful smile on his face. "Whatever for?"

The young man did not faze. He continued to smile and awaited the stall owner's surrender. With that, both men exchanged goods. The young man turned towards the two children beside the road, still staring at him with wide hungry eyes. He walked towards them slowly, holding a pork bun in each hand. Kneeling to their height, he approached the boy, hiding the little girl behind him.

"Would you like one?" he asked kindly.

The little boy looked at him incredulously, yet did not deter his eyes from the stranger. "Yes sir," he replied politely.

"Here." The young man granted both buns to him. "One for you, and your sister."

The little girl from behind the boy looked shyly at the stranger with innocent eyes. The boy himself took a step back from the comment made earlier.

"How do you…?" he began to stutter.

"You almost look alike. And it is a brave thing of you to protect your sister despite any situation given the circumstance." He gave them the pork buns, the little girl already nibbling into her share. "That is something you should always look out for. You'll make a man someday."

The boy took his share of a pork bun and grinned in pride. "Thanks." Soon after, both children ran towards one of the stalls, sitting beside it and began to eat into their snacks. The boy then turned his attention towards one of the stall owners beside them and talked cheerfully with him. The young man assumed the two of them must be related, as said stall owner sent him a friendly wave. He politely returned it.

Walking towards the food stall, the old man shook his head in dismay and smiled at him.

"Gratitude like that is going to get you in some trouble from the Lady," he warned, watching as the young man picked up his foodstuffs and slung the large box across his back. Once properly secured, he turned towards the old stall owner and smiled again despite the pain of the wood across his back.

"I'm sure she won't notice a few things," he reassured.

* * *

Sanosuke proceeded to walk through the streets, still grabbing attention from strangers as he did. As he entered the marketplace, in hopes of finding Shirobeko, his stomach began to growl in intemperance. He had nought to eat since his long boat trip, and it was becoming bothersome. He was extremely hungry. Passing by many stalls, he found one selling practical and small foodstuffs, something to tide him over until he found Shirobeko in this place. He walked over and looked at the stall, finding some fresh pork buns and riceballs. 

"Hey, how much for those?" he asked, pointing at the pork buns.

The old stall owner turned towards him with a smile on his face. "100 yen," he answered.

Sanosuke leaned back and sighed. Things have not changed much in Japan. Food was still an issue with money. "Pretty expensive stuff," he commented.

"Well, I only serve the best," replied the stall owner.

Sanosuke considered whether to take and run, or just lay low until he found Shirobeko. He was still a wanted fugitive, a wrongfully accused fugitive, and though eight years have passed since his disappearance, people may still recognise him. He did not want to get caught before settling his personal agendas first.

"Hey, farmboy!" roared a voice from down the street, catching Sanosuke's attention from his thoughts. A group of men stood in the middle of the street, blocking the path for a young man carrying a large crate upon his back. They carried long sticks and wore loose kimonos, flaunting their attire as they stood before the young servant. The man stopped in his trek back home, looking up at the men that forced him to stay.

"Why not hand over all of that?" persuaded the ringleader, tapping his_jo_ upon his shoulder. "I'm sure that's too much to carry for someone like you."

The servant merely smiled. "I'm fine with everything," he replied, trying to avoid unnecessary conflict.

"You sure?" asked another man, his face thinner than the leader's and almost resembling a fox. "We could take it off your shoulders."

The servant once again smiled and shook his head. "It's okay."

The crowds began to walk slowly by them, watching the antagonistic atmosphere that was brewing about them. The stall owner sighed, watching the scene unfold before everyone in the street. Sanosuke looked towards the stall owner, curious.

"What?" he asked assumingly.

The old stall owner turned towards him, his face weary and full of concern and disgust all at once. "Those men always pick on that fellow," he replied. "It's like he's got a target written on his head."

_Things never change,_ thought Sanosuke, looking back at the scene, finding the men now crowding around the young servant. He noticed two others within the group as they did – a stout short man and one with beautiful features on his face. Along with the ringleader and the fox, they were still in their persuasive mood all the while being rejected at the same time. No trouble had brewed yet, but the tension between them was thickening at a fast rate.

"You know him?" asked Sanosuke, curious about the stall owner's personal attention to the servant.

"I serve him everyday. In fact, he was just here a while ago," he replied, fulfilling Sanosuke's queries. "He's a nice young fellow trying to make ends meet. My shop's the only one he goes to, and I'm sure the Lady is a nice enough woman to take him in and treat him well for these type of problems."

"Lady?"

Before Sanosuke was able to comprehend what the stall owner was talking about, a crash resonated in the streets. The ringleader had grabbed the servant by the collar, carrying him off the ground with his cargo upon his back. With their faces so close to each other, the ringleader ran out of patience with the persuading.

"Hand them over!" he yelled at the servant, almost breathing down his neck. "We're starving!"

The servant looked back at him with no complies. He merely allowed himself to be handled this way. The pretty one of the group walked beside the ringleader, staring up at the servant with his striking eyes.

"It's only some soba and miso," he commented in a persuasive tone that matched the fox. "Nothing of value."

The servant did not reply.

"We could change your mind the hard way," threatened the stout man, tapping his _jo_ on his hands. The looks in his eyes were almost murderous as he smiled all the while he stood below the group.

The servant looked back at the ringleader, finding his face red with anger and impatience. "I've gotten enough of that last week," he finally replied.

"No jokes!" threatened the ringleader, throwing the servant on the ground. "Hand them now!" He raised his _jo_ and immediately swung it towards the servant, aiming for his head, his patience now wearing thin from the confrontation.

The crowd gasped as he attacked the young servant. Luckily, the servant was attempting to stand from the fall, warranting a whack to the box he was carrying behind him, and thus protecting himself. The others joined in the fight, swinging their _jo_ towards the servant, hitting his legs and his arms as he protected his body from harm's way. Eventually, the force of four men was too strong that they cracked the wooden box on his back, spilling out the contents of his foodstuffs. Water ran onto the street as well as now spoiled soba and miso. The servant lay on the floor, still trying to protect himself. Welts and bruises were appearing on his arms and tears were streaming down his face. The people of the marketplace stopped still in the streets, watching the beating that was occurring before them. None thought of intervening, thinking better that they themselves did not get involved in such brutality.

The men still continued to hit the servant, finding the activity addictive. The stout man laughed almost sadistically.

"Come on! Where's your Lady now?" he questioned now kicking the servant in the ribs as the others continued to whack him with their _jo_.

The servant held his ground, coiling in a foetal position to prevent serious injury. He knew there were days like this. He still had bruises from the last encounter a week ago and the cuts on his right leg were still healing. Despite many others from the Lady's household wanting to keep him indoors and change job responsibilities of the house, he would decline and continue to buy products from the marketplace. He never wanted others to feel this pain.

Suddenly, the beating stopped. The servant slowly opened his eyes and found a pair of feet before him standing before the group of men who assaulted him. He looked up, finding a large symbol upon his dirty clothes, a stark black against the stained white, reading the word_Aku_. Sanosuke stood before the group of men, grabbing the ringleader's_jo_ in his left hand with ease. The ringleader stared at Sanosuke with angry eyes, trying to take hi _jo_back from him.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back," he spoke, throwing the ringleader off of his footing with a push of his _jo_. Sanosuke rubbed the nape of his neck nonchalantly and looked back at the group before him with a smirk on his face. "Not that you weaklings could match up."

"What was that?" asked the fox, poking fun and aggravating the ringleader even more.

The ringleader, outraged by such interference, pointed his _jo_ towards Sanosuke. "Get him!" he yelled, ordering the others to run towards Sanosuke.

The three ran towards Sanosuke, readying their _jo_ in attack formation. They swung them over their heads and struck Sanosuke atop his head. The crowds around them gasped in horror, fearing the worst outcome. The servant himself cringed to avoid seeing the inevitable. Three whacks were heard, but no sound of pain emitted from Sanosuke. The servant looked up at his saviour, finding him grabbing the three _jo_ with his hands. The men, like their ringleader, tried to retrieve their _jo_ from him, but to no avail were they able to do so.

"Why would I even bother?" murmured Sanosuke, prompting to crush the men's weapons with his hands. The sticks splintered and soon broke under his force, leaving the men bewildered and with no weapons in hand. They looked at Sanosuke now with fear in their eyes.

"Run!" cried the stout man, turning tail first, followed by the pretty one and the fox. All three ran past their leader, leaving him behind alone with Sanosuke. Panicked, he dropped his _jo_ and ran after his men, screaming to high heaven at them for leaving him.

Sanosuke sighed. He hated people like that, picking on the little guy and feeling good about it. Things truly have not changed in Japan in his opinion. "Hey," he called, turning towards the servant who sat up from his foetal position. "You okay?"

The servant looked at his hands and arms now red and stinging with bruises and welts. He looked up at Sanosuke and nodded. "Y-yeah," he replied weakly. "Thanks for that."

"Ah, it was nothing," replied Sanosuke nonchalantly, opening a hand towards the servant.

The servant reached out for it, grabbing his large hand and pulling himself up from the dirt floor. Now wet on his backside due to the incident, he looked up at his saviour and studied his face, realising how much he has not groomed himself as of late. Sanosuke looked back at the broken box behind the servant, finding the flies now circling the spoilt food on the floor.

"What about that?" he asked, pointing at the miso and soba contents.

The servant turned towards the contents and sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck in defeat. "I'm sure the Lady is able to forgive me for this," he answered, turning again towards Sanosuke. "She usually is a friendly sort when these things happen."

Sanosuke's curiosity perked again. The stall owner previously mentioned a 'Lady' before the situation broke out. "Lady?" he asked again, looking at the young man before him. "What is she? A saint?"

The servant laughed at such a question, warranting a strange look from Sanosuke. "Not exactly."

Shrugging, Sanosuke walked away from the man, heading for the stall he was previously at. The stall owner then handed him a pork bun, of which Sanosuke immediately bit into as soon as he had it.

"Thanks," gratified Sanosuke, walking away from the stall as he did. Sanosuke did not want to bring too much attention, wanting to lay low especially after what had happened. He still had to find Shirobeko in this town and get in touch with his friends. He wanted to find out how everyone was doing, how the changes have changed them, and to his own self-indulgence, how he could finish his personal quest.

As he finished his bun in record time, he heard footsteps behind him. Sanosuke turned to find the servant he had saved running towards him despite his damp clothes.

"Wait!" he yelled, running after Sanosuke. He reached the tall man, panting from the run. "I'd like to reward you."

Sanosuke looked down at the man, now realising how short he was. "You don't need to thank me," he spoke in all seriousness.

"But the Lady would be pleased to reward you for saving my life. I'm sure an agreement could be met."

"Sorry, but I've got errands and places to get to." Sanosuke resumed his trek through the streets, hoping that would be the end of it all. Any more interference like this would hinder his journey home. On a dangerous note, he would potentially be put back on the fugitive list, which meant more running. He did not want to run anymore. He wanted to return home and see the faces he had grown to love as his family.

"I'm sure she could offer some assistance," continued the servant, fervent in rewarding Sanosuke for his efforts. "Like some clean clothes, some food, and a place to sleep for today at least."

The words stopped Sanosuke in his tracks. He thought the offer through, touching his chin and feeling the stubble that grew there. He looked around and saw a window by him – a cleaner one than the one at the port. He looked at himself again. He was filthy from his trip. He had not bathed at all since leaving the Main Continent, and as far as money was involved, he had very little to support himself. He turned around towards the servant who perked up at his reluctant body language, and sighed in defeat.

"I'll take up that offer," he answered, walking towards the servant. "Show me the way."


	3. Chapter 2: A Night at a Mansion

**Rurouni Kenshin  
Divine Redemption**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**The works of _Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_ rightfully belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. 

**Disclaimer 1: **All new characters (young and old, major or minor) are rightfully my property. No one is allowed to use them unless they want a beating!

**Disclaimer 2:** No profit here! I'm not making money out of this venture.

**You Have Been Forewarned!** There are spoilers in this fan fiction that relate to the ending of _Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X_. You are reading this knowing that I have already warned you and that there will be consequences to your understanding of the world of_ Kenshin_. So please, have an open mind about the current situations of the characters to follow.

**Author's Note:** As always, there are terms in the chapter that need explaining. Firstly, _Karesansui_ is a Japanese rock garden, or typically a Zen Garden. Secondly, a _Yukata_ is an informal summer kimono, nowadays usually used in hot spring baths. Thirdly, _Sake_ is a Japanese alcoholic beverage.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Night at a Mansion**

* * *

Much to Sanosuke's chagrin, he had accepted a reward. It was in his nature to do so. Offers like these were often hard to come by, but still, he had to be careful about his decisions. The walk outside of Kyoto was a long one. After exiting the markets and passing through the housing districts, Sanosuke found himself nearing the outskirts of Kyoto, passing through woodland and low shrubbery. The servant whom he had rescued earlier continued to lead him towards the 'Lady' and whilst on the way, his clothes had begun to dry. Not much conversation had been made for the trip, except for the past deal Sanosuke had made with the old stall owner. It had surprised the servant that a mere trade rescued him from such brutality. 

"Here we are," spoke the servant, after some time walking through the low woodlands.

Sanosuke looked ahead of him and saw a black-iron gate, ornate in designs influenced from the West. Large walls were erected beside it, covering most of the estate that it was harbouring inside. Vines and figs grew atop the walls, twining around the iron bars of the gate and almost making it look like an impenetrable fortress. The servant, upon reaching the gate, began to uncoil a few figs before unlatching the lock between the massive black iron bars. After doing so, he began to push the heavy gate, now making screeching sounds from its old rusty hinges.

"Has anyone been here?" inquisitively asked Sanosuke, grabbing the servant's attention from his arduous task. "It doesn't look like it."

The servant stood silently by the half-open gate, fixing the vines that coiled around its bars. "The Lady prefers her privacy," he answered, leading the way for Sanosuke inside the domain. "She allowed the tree figs to grow out from the surrounding walls."

Sanosuke walked through the black iron bars of the gate and into the estate, eyeing the long stretch of road that lay ahead of him. The large courtyard wrapped around the mansion that stood before him, littered with tall windowpanes and thick wooden pillars. The more Sanosuke looked at it, the more it looked more like a government house than a rich place. Looking back at the gates, Sanosuke watched as the servant began to shut the gate, the screeching sounds of the hinges ringing again as he did.

"So, not your usual friendly type," he commented blatantly, ruffling his messy hair.

"Well, not exactly," replied the servant as he shut the gate, minding the figs in between the gates. "The Lady has strong ties with the Meiji Government due to her grandfather. Because of this, she rarely goes out into the public eye and keeps others from entering as well."

After hearing the word 'government', Sanosuke's eyes perked in alertness. The Lady had attachments to the Meiji Government? In so far, he had thought she was just some wealthy woman who took too much pride in her fortune – at least he insinuated that notion from what he had heard so far. Still, the idea that a woman had influence in the Meiji Government was a giant milestone. Sanosuke had never heard of such a thing. Most, if not all, politicians and governors he had ever met, faced, and encountered in his were all men by far.

_A government official?_ he thought, looking around the estate in caution. Nothing seemed to be of any danger to him so far. The courtyard was widely spread with very little room for obstructions to get in his way in case of a worse case scenario. The long dirt road separated two sets of gardens, both of these _karesansui_ arranged in their own unique way across the courtyard. Beautiful as they may seem, Sanosuke would have to run through it in order to get away easily and avoid the dirt road altogether. He had not felt this anxious for a long time since he was in his youth, which he still believed he was.

"Please, this way," spoke the servant, again leading Sanosuke into the estate and onto the long dirt road.

Sanosuke reluctantly followed the servant, all the while eyeing the courtyard for different means of escape. This began merely as an offering for his service. Now, he did not feel like being lead to rewards. He felt like he was being lead to the slaughter.

* * *

The mansion inside was filled with marble and stone decorated upon the floors and the walls. Many paintings were hung through its long corridors littered with small statues scattered among them. A typical mansion as far as Sanosuke was concerned, but troublesome when it had came down to escaping a place like this. Both Sanosuke and the servant continued through the mansion, the soles of their feet shuffling across the marble floor. It had been a long walk since the front door and Sanosuke had been wondering how far this mansion was going to be. Escape was an option he had to consider. 

"So," began Sanosuke while inspecting the confines of the mansion. "How did you come to work here?" He wanted to get his mind away from his potential situation.

"Around the time the Lady had inherited everything," the servant replied, catching Sanosuke's attention. "Her grandfather was murdered during the end of the Bakumatsu War. He had no next of kin except for his granddaughter. Everything came to her possession."

A strange look crossed Sanosuke's face, eyeing the servant in front of him. At first glance, the servant did not look any older than he, probably even younger and coming to age due to his short height he had noticed earlier. If for fact he had been working under the Lady since the War, he would have been around Sanosuke's age when he joined the Sekihoutai those years ago, maybe even younger. Memories of his past comrades began to dredge up in his mind. He had come to accept the fate of those many years ago thanks with the help of his new set of comrades. He was beginning to feel homesick.

The servant opened a mahogany door to an empty room provided with a bed, a table, and a window. "This'll be your room," he motioned, allowing Sanosuke to enter.

Sanosuke inspected the room, finding it larger than he originally thought. He dropped his knapsack atop the clean bed and stretched his arms in the air from the weight he had been carrying for most of the day.

"I'll speak to Satsuki-san," spoke the servant again from the door. "She will lead you to the baths. But for the mean time, you may rest here for a while."

Sanosuke soon prompted to sit on the bed, finally feeling something soft and comfortable since his trip from the Main Continent. He found it quite rewarding to have a comfortable night after such a long day. However, it did not ignore the fact that he was practically in government territory.

"So, you're not going to tell your Lady about me?" asked Sanosuke, keeping his calm under pressure, realising again where he was staying for the night.

"Oh, I will," answered the servant, making Sanosuke's eyes widen in apprehension. "She will be pleased that you had helped me in the streets and reward you with your stay."

Sanosuke was afraid to have heard those words. His temptations were getting the best of him. After inspecting most of the estate, thanks to the servant, Sanosuke had a rough idea on escape if need be. Even so, he had to escape during the night before anyone noticed him. Still, it was too early to think about matters such as that. He wanted to enjoy what he could get before leaving Kyoto.

"She may not meet you at all today, given the circumstances," continued the servant, breaking Sanosuke from his thoughts. "She prefers to eat alone, you see. You're probably going to be eating with everyone else."

"Everyone else?" questioned Sanosuke.

"Yes, the staff and the help around the mansion. We usually eat in the large basement below the kitchen. Satsuki-san would lead you the way." The servant then bowed respectively towards Sanosuke. "I'll be off then."

"Hey," interrupted Sanosuke, catching the servant's attention. "How… involved… is this Lady with the government?"

The servant smiled. "She's involved in their politics," he answered nonchalantly. "Nothing more. And even so, she prefers to stay out of the world of politicians anyway. She's been living a rather peaceful life since the War."

Sanosuke's heart had slowed down to an easy pulse. His worrying was all for nothing, finding that he might not be caught after all. With that, he ruffled his hair and smiled. "One more thing," he called again, gaining the servant's attention before he left the room. "What's your name? We never really introduced."

The servant looked thoughtfully at Sanosuke. "… Tanaka," he finally answered after a pause.

"Tanaka, eh? Any last name with that?"

Tanaka smiled again. "No. Just Tanaka," he answered. "And yours?"

"Name's Sanosuke Sagara," replied Sanosuke, lifting his fingers to his forehead in a casual salute.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Sagara-san," commented Tanaka, bowing to Sanosuke once more. "You'll be lead to the baths shortly." Tanaka shut the door behind him, leaving Sanosuke with his own devices, an empty room, and his knapsack.

Sanosuke lay on his bed with his arms resting below his head and staring up at the whitewashed ceiling. From outside the open window beside him, he was able to hear the cicadas chirping from the woodlands, signalling the sun setting for the day. It was becoming night so quickly. He was to have dinner with complete strangers and sleep inside a mansion, all for rescuing one servant. Tanaka – only one name and no family name at all. It reminded him of his own name, having no family name at all until adopting Sozo Sagara's a lifetime ago.

_Probably from a farming family,_ he thought. _And what's with Sagara-san? I don't look that old._

After fifteen minutes inside the room, Sanosuke relieved his tired feet from the long day and changed his worn out bandages upon his body. After unwrapping the long bandages around his stomach, he began to unwrap the bandage upon his right hand. After seven years without having to encounter too much trouble, his right hand had healed extensively. However, feeling out the bones from his hand, Sanosuke knew that it was not the way it used to be. His right hand, now semi-crippled from his use of it many years ago, could no longer withstand on its own and was to be constantly bandaged in order to prevent permanent crippling. Although it had a longer period of time to heal, half the reason of its semi-crippled state was due to Sanosuke's persistence in his _Futae no Kiwami_ technique, of which he still used over in the Main Continent in dire circumstances. He clenched his right hand slowly and exercised the sleep from it. The only advice given to him by a doctor from the Main Continent was to refrain from adding too much stress to his hand, of which he thought was impossible.

After deliberating his thoughts, Sanosuke proceeded to wrap new bandages around his right arm and stomach, finding a few still left in his knapsack. Putting his coat back on, he walked towards the open window and looked outside and watched the last few rays of the sun setting over the woodlands from his high perch.

* * *

After being left alone for half an hour, there was a knock at Sanosuke's door. It opened to reveal a middle-aged woman in her forties dressed in a kimono of light purple and grey and carrying white cloths, towels, and shaving tools in her arms. Sanosuke soon realised this was the Satsuki that Tanaka had mentioned a few times before. She led him through the mansion, taking a different route towards a large bathing area, filled with warm steam and already ready for use. Satsuki placed the towels beside the baths and bowed at Sanosuke, leaving him alone in the baths for the time being. The baths were quite different from what he had in his past. It was entirely made from marble, the white floors and walls almost blinding. The baths looked as if they continued to run from a makeshift waterfall, draining out into a thin drain beside it, also made from white marble. Despite his estrangement to such an environment, Sanosuke took this as an opportunity for himself. Perhaps his friends had changed much after seven years – and seven years was a long time. 

Sanosuke soaked in the baths, placing his body under the small waterfall that filled it. The room felt therapeutic, especially after spending a few nights on a rocking boat. Even back on the Main Continent Sanosuke had never experienced something like this. Using the cloths Satsuki had left for him, he placed one above his head and another around his neck, soothing the stress from the days before he arrived in Kyoto. After soaking in the steamy baths, Sanosuke dried himself with the extra towels Satsuki had left for him. He found the shaving tools placed next to them and at the mere sight of them, touched his unshaven stubble. A large mirror hung on the wall of the baths, prompting Sanosuke to peer into it and examine himself. He definitely looked the part for a lowly beggar. He had never noticed the changes to his face. The times he found himself staring into his reflection were not as clear as the mirror that stood before him. His hair, having grown out over the years, laid atop his head in a mess. Although he had cut it shorter before his trip home, it was still not passable for a citizen. However, his stubble made him appear older than he looked, giving reason for Tanaka to have called him 'Sagara-san' earlier. After staring at his reflection for some time, he realised he looked a lot like his father. Sighing, Sanosuke hovered his hand above the razor before a voice echoed in the room.

"Would you like a shave sir?"

By the sound of it, Sanosuke jumped, clenching on his towel wrapped strategically around his waist. An elderly man wearing a white _yukata_ stood before him and bowed, minding the fact that Sanosuke was half-naked.

"Who are you?" asked Sanosuke, threatened by the man's presence within his personal boundaries.

"My name is of no importance," he answered, bowing once more. "Tanaka had asked me to assist you, if you would allow it. I was an excellent barber in my day."

"All right then," replied Sanosuke, eyeing the man cautiously. "Let me find my clothes first."

The man bowed in reply, allowing time for Sanosuke to retrieve his clothes. However, they were nowhere to be seen anywhere. Without realising, his clothes had disappeared and were replaced with a red, white-striped _yukata_ that was hanging by the mirror.

"Where are my clothes?!" cried Sanosuke, creating an echo in the baths.

"Satsuki had them removed from the baths and taken them to be washed," replied the man who was still standing before a now fretting Sanosuke. "For the mean time, please use the _yukata_ provided for you."

After hearing the news, Sanosuke sighed in relief, looking at the _yukata_that hung before him. He then asked the man to 'turn around', allowing him some form of personal freedom when he was changing. The man complied. After the shave, the elderly man had left Sanosuke in the baths with the shaving tools in hand. Sanosuke looked at himself in the mirror once more and noticed the clean shave he was given. He had not seen his chin for quite some time and it showed his tapered face much more clearly. Despite his hair still in a mess, he felt like he was back to his usual self again, aesthetically speaking.

Sanosuke soon exited the baths with his temporary wear, finding Satsuki still waiting outside of the baths. He followed her again through the mansion and into the kitchen, leading him into a large trapdoor that opened to the basement. Upon entering said basement, Sanosuke realised how large it was, extending from both his left and right. Within it, many people sat by a large low-rise table that stretched as far as the room did, littered with many foods upon its wooden surface. He had never seen anything like this before. Many people, most notably the servants of the house, already sat and ate at the table.

By the time they reached the floor, Satsuki bowed at Sanosuke and motioned towards Tanaka, who had an empty seat next to him. With that, she left him and walked towards the other side of the room, finding a spot near a group of women her age. Taking it as an obvious sign, Sanosuke made way towards Tanaka and sat beside him, the young servant greeting him and asking about his stay. Again, he had called him by 'Sagara-san', even after being given a shave. It minutely irritated Sanosuke somewhat. Blocking that at the back of his mind, Sanosuke had given thanks for the bath and the shave, noticing Tanaka in his new change of clothes and bandages covering his arms.

Sanosuke found it surprising to find the variety of food that lay before him. When questioning others about who had made the food, all the while eating away, Tanaka answered that they all did and that the Lady allowed them to cook such good foods whenever need be, for she always ate alone and earlier than the rest of the household.

"This Lady sure serves you well," commented Sanosuke, picking different foods from the table and placing them into his bowl.

"Of course," spoke an elderly man across from him, gruff in his mannerisms. He spoke with half his food still inside his mouth, eating away at the delights that were displayed before him. "We make up for everything in this estate."

"Yes," agreed a woman beside him, mixing her dinner together in her bowl politely. "The Lady is a fine woman. She cares for everyone under this roof."

"Is that so?" questioned Sanosuke with his chopsticks in his mouth, chewing away a piece of tofu in his mouth. He looked towards Tanaka politely eating his meal and making conversation with a few of the female help beside him, noticing how the women seemed to flock towards him like sheep.

"Tanaka," called Sanosuke, grabbing the servant's attention. "What is up with this Lady anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tanaka with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure she's not a saint?"

Tanaka laughed at the notion.

"Come on," motioned Sanosuke with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "There has to be a catch, right?" He eyed everyone around him, hoping to get a response from anyone.

"The Lady would never do such a thing," replied the woman, looking insulted by Sanosuke's remarks.

Tanaka politely raised a hand towards the woman, halting her from making any more conflicts than needed. The woman merely returned back to her dinner, angrily knocking her chopsticks upon her bowl as she mixed her food once more. Tanaka turned towards Sanosuke with interest piqued in his mind.

"Why would you believe that, Sagara-san?" he asked.

Sanosuke mentally cringed at the mention of that name. He did not want to feel old. "Well…" he began, pushing that thought at the back of his mind. "I've known people kind of like this Lady and they usually don't do things like this unless it was profit for them."

The woman was about to spout more negative comments until Tanaka smiled at her, almost as if he knew she was about to. She returned to her meal once more, leaving Tanaka to the conversation at hand.

"Sagara-san," began Tanaka. "Do you have something against the Meiji Government?"

The question stopped Sanosuke in his meal, leaving a blank look on his face. It was bad enough that the government wanted him for crimes he did not commit, but he did not want to be discovered while enjoying a hearty meal. "Let's just say, I'm not a big fan," he replied, continuing to eat his meal afterwards.

"I see. Yes, the Lady has associations with the government, but unlike her grandfather before her, she tries to live with the common people."

Sanosuke looked back at Tanaka with slight confusion upon his face. "You said she liked her privacy."

"Yes, from politicians," corrected Tanaka, picking a few pieces of food from the table. "She treats the common people with more respect."

"Yes, the Lady serves us all, as we do for her," spoke the woman again, wanting to add her two cents in the matter and grabbing both Tanaka and Sanosuke's attention. "Although, she doesn't show her face often, she treats us with special care."

Tanaka smiled at the woman, who returned to her meal triumphantly. "If for any reason, Sagara-san," he spoke once more, catching Sanosuke's attention again. "The Lady and you both have something in common."

"Yeah?" questioned Sanosuke, holding a piece of fish with his chopsticks. "And what might that be?"

"I guess you could say, she's not much of a fan either."

* * *

After the long hearty dinner, many people within the large basement approached Sanosuke and asked about his origins and how he had rescued Tanaka from the streets. Throughout that night, Sanosuke tried to be discreet about a few details, keeping his history to a minimum in conversation. Many of the young female help became attracted to him, giggling about how such a man like he would help someone like Tanaka, who was often the brunt of the Lady's demands on a daily basis. Sanosuke began to learn much about the household from the talk of the people, learning about the history of the estate, as well as the story behind the former heir's murder, piquing Sanosuke's interest. The night was not without its jovialities. The women began singing songs and telling stories of yore, while the men gambled on the smallest things they could make bets for. Sanosuke was challenged to a _sake_ drinking game, of which he won against the toughest men in the household and gained some money in the process. He somehow became the resident hero of the night. 

After the long night inside the basement, everyone bid their good nights and headed for the servants quarters of the house. The house was now lit with candles, Sanosuke realising many of the people from the servants banquet leaving halfway through and returning after half an hour. Sanosuke followed Tanaka through the mansion, now lit in a different way due to the shadows of the casting candles around the corridors.

"Hey," spoke Sanosuke, grabbing Tanaka's attention. "How are your wounds?"

Tanaka looked upon his arms, finding the bandages wrapped around them where the bruises and welts had been. "They're only minor compared to the beatings I got weeks before," he simply replied with indifference in his voice.

Sanosuke looked at Tanaka with scepticism. The beating in the street was minor? He began to think where Tanaka's priorities laid, but thought better not to. "Don't you stand up for yourself?" he asked, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Well, yes," replied Tanaka. "But I try to keep the stock out of harm's way."

Sanosuke, remembering the afternoon in the markets, sighed. "So you protect everything but your life?" he questioned with incredulity stained in his voice.

"Not at all. I just think of what's necessary."

Sanosuke continued to follow Tanaka but looked at him with scepticism in his eyes. He began to think how someone would think highly of someone else at his or her own expense. He was starting to disbelieve Tanaka's view of the Lady as a kind woman altogether.

The both of them finally reached the designated room, Tanaka opening the door for Sanosuke.

"Well, Sagara-san, I hope everything was to your liking," spoke Tanaka, bowing before Sanosuke as he entered his room for the night.

That name again. Sanosuke sighed, looking at Tanaka who still had his head bowed.

"Tanaka," spoke Sanosuke, making Tanaka's head lift towards him. "Don't I get to meet this Lady?"

"All in due time," answered Tanaka. "If you're going to be off tomorrow morning, she may very well send you on your way."

_Let's me in their home to only see me off,_ he thought, finding that fact not surprising. Sanosuke proceeded to enter his room, Tanaka bowing as he did so. His room too was lit with candles, a large lamp sitting upon the table by his bed. Looking towards his bed, he found his clothes folded neatly upon the white sheets, cleaned out from the dirt and sweat that he had collected on it for quite some time. Everything was turning a new leaf – his body was rid of the smell of fish, his face was cleanly shaven, and his clothes looked as if they were new. He began wondering if this was what was meant as 'godsend', but then thought less about that and more on the rest of the night in bed. Tanaka proceeded to close the door, bidding good night to Sanosuke, and warranting another 'Sagara-san' calling.

"Will you stop calling me 'Sagara-san'," spoke up Sanosuke once more before Tanaka shut the door. "It's been driving me crazy all night. I feel like an old man."

Tanaka smiled at Sanosuke. "There's no other way to call you, is there?" he asked inquisitively.

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his neck in an irritable manner, looking at the young servant sceptically. "Just call me Sanosuke," he spoke, almost sounding like an order.

"All right then," confirmed Tanaka, bowing once more. "Have a restful night… Sanosuke." With that, Tanaka turned the doorknob and shut the door behind him, leaving Sanosuke in the empty room. Sanosuke looked towards his clothes, moving them along with his knapsack to the table beside the bed. He then lay on the white sheets, looking out the now closed window. The night was chilled from the summer day with crickets and cicadas ringing in unison. He wondered about how Tokyo was coping with the summer, knowing very well how some people he knew were not great with the heat. He sighed inwardly in his bed and turned over towards the table beside his bed, blowing out the candle that stood within its glass confines. The room turned dark, with the only light seeping through the window from the casting moon. Sanosuke lay in his bed and drifted to sleep, waiting for tomorrow's sun to rise again.


End file.
